


Re-Thinking the Chances

by Glober



Series: Taking Chances [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is disappointed, Marichat, Marichat going Ladrien, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Reveal Love Square, The reveal didn't go as planned, adrien is an idiot, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: How does he then convinces her that, as she pointed out before: She is still the same person he felt in love with, even if her face is partially covered and her attire is a different, yet emblematic, mix of colors?Well, he'll be needing a miracle for this one...





	Re-Thinking the Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I couldn't let this story go, so this is what follows Taking Chances. 
> 
> Some people ask about Adrien's reaction and I'm sorry to disappoint you but it was not the best one. It gets better, I promise.
> 
> Please leave your comments. I love kudos but I die for comments ( wink wink)

What happens when he does exactly what he feared she would do?

This, this is exactly what happens...

How does he recovers from the shock, rapidly enough so he doesn't let her down with his poor reaction?

Turns out he was dumb enough to not recover as fast as he should...

How does he then convinces her that, as she pointed out before: She is still the same person he felt in love with, even if her face is partially covered and her attire is a different, yet emblematic, mix of colors?

Well, he'll be needing a miracle for this one...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The happy tears that fell from her eyes stoped abruptly and her expression morphed as realization hit.

He wasn't happy with the reveal.

Chat Noir. Was Not. Happy. With The REVEAL!

A different set of fresh tears and good strong sobs gushed out as she turned her back to him, afraid to face the thunderstruck blonde still sitting on her bed.

Was this really happening? 

Was he really overturned that the girl he claimed to love ended up being his former Lady crush?

Judging by his face, he was.

And to think that just a minute ago she was thrilled that her Kitty love turn out to be none other than the Wonder Teen Model himself (according to the latest fashion magazines). 

That explained a lot of his mannerisms.

Perfectly combed hair, bulging human eyes, open-mouth, aghast and tension evident on his stressed jaw. Not a trace of the excitement she hoped for.

Of course Chat (Adrien) would react this way. Seriously Marinette, why were you expecting otherwise?

When she first fancied the idea of showing her partner that she was Ladybug, she didn't Know what to expect. 

But as time showed her, his feelings for her appeared real and even deeper than for her masked alter ego. So, she convinced herself that the worst case scenario would be him mocking her endlessly about how he got her to kiss him willingly and quite passionately after her extensive use of the words "not a chance, Kitty".

Of course she had contemplated, at least at first and clearly not sufficiently, that he could get upset.

She had trick him, after all. 

He was over Ladybug, but she had just realized her feelings and couldn't let go. She saw an opportunity as Marinette and went for it.

It was not clear when, but sometime along the way he stopped trying to woo her. He still flirted with her when in costume of course, but it was more jokingly and less insistent. 

Maybe it was true that you only want what you can't have. Because she began to miss the excitement of his eyes when they met and since getting over her crush for Adrien, she began to notice Chat Noir that much more.

Or was it the other way around? She started getting over Adrien because she was focusing her attention on her partner, regretting all the time she wasted in which she could have being ravished by her gorgeous Kitty.

The once cute cat had grown up to be more than stunning. The model was still breath taking for sure, but there was something about dark leather that was so appealing. The skin tight suit covering his lean muscular figure, combined with the goofy sweet and trust worthy personality of the hero was a killer.

At times it was hard to believe she took so long to notice. 

Well, of course she had noticed. It was just surprising to realize that it took nearly three years to fully appreciate it.

And now she risked it. Taking a leap of faith and jeopardizing the best thing to happen to her ever. Endangering the greatest six months of her life, for not thinking of a better way to come clean.

Keeping her identity confined wasn't an option anymore. Not when she was desperate to finally learn his and be able to have a full relationships that his mask and suit just didn't let them enjoy.

She wanted to take him to picnics. Hold his hand at the movies. Take long walks on the rain.

She wanted him to meet her parents, hang out with her friends and definitely show him off to one deceitful Lila and one annoyin Chloe. Making them jealous was an ultimate plus.

Not much to do now and not a clue of what to say. Perhaps endure this awkwardness, do the mature thing: Dry her face, take a deep breath and face him.

Or she could just go for the run. 

Her trapdoor was open anyway and since she was still wearing spots and he was definitely not in black leather, not taking this to her advantage would be plainly dumb.

Right?

In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, I'll update really soon and also I'll update my other ongoing fics.
> 
> As usual let my remind you that English is not my first language and my work is not Beta.
> 
> Comments? Please leave the here and also feel free to visit my Tumblr GLOBERJK


End file.
